


Inkhead

by androbeaurepaire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Art, Artist Castiel, BDSM, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Illustrated, M/M, Model Dean, NSFW Art, Past Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Slow Build, Sub Dean, Tattooed Castiel, Tattooed Dean, Tattoos, That's it, This story is mostly art, basically everyone is tattooed and everyone is broken, that's the story, with the occasional drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androbeaurepaire/pseuds/androbeaurepaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'So, you need a model ?'</p><p>'I need someone to paint.'</p><p>'You mean, like, posing for you or, you know... Canvasing for you ?'</p><p>'Both.'</p><p>'Naked and all ?'</p><p>'Dean, if you agree to sign this contract, you have to know that from the moment you will pass my door, every night, you will be nothing but naked, and painted. In every sense of the word. That's the only way I want you. So, what do you think ?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Polaroïd - Portrait #1 Dean and Cas

**Author's Note:**

> This whole verse has started a few months ago as a couple of illustrations on tumblr. At first they were only meant to portray Dean and Cas through various angles with multiple tattoos. I hadn't plan to write a background story for them, but hey, you know those characters. They made it up as we were going. I kept drawing and somewhere along the road, a whole story has started to unwrap in my head, the same way I was unwrapping inked patterns on their skin.
> 
> So here it is. Hopefully at some point I will manage to write more than a few words under those drawings, because there are some things you just can't tell otherwise, but this story still is and will always be told mostly through art.

  
  
  
  
_Of Stars and Ropes_  
  
_Egyptian Gods and men as free as wild fishes_  
  
_Who could have ever told it would end like this ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the original illustration on tumblr <http://androbeaurepaire.tumblr.com/post/125041868984/summer-tattooed-boyfriends-full-view-for-all-the>


	2. Polaroïd - Portrait #2 Boy

_Ruined, but not closed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the original illustration on tumblr : <http://androbeaurepaire.tumblr.com/post/126934762839/summer-tattooedsubdean-for-the-soul-same-verse>


	3. Modeling - Inspiration #1 The Canvas and the Vision

  


When I first entered your workshop and agreed to our arrangment  
My skin was bare, untouched.

(almost, Charlie always goes first)

I did as you told and kneeled before you. I layed down and closed my eyes.

Everything was yours.

You painted galaxies on the soles of my feet and flower fields across my back. You painted everywhere I couldn’t see. I had nothing in sight but my hands, bound by will

and trust.

The only beauty you couldn’t capture  
neither with paint nor restraints. Collar felt nice, though. Maybe that’s why I didn’t look up, just like you.

Because I was a world at your feet.

But you didn’t see me.

Just like I didn’t see what you truly painted  
And why

Back then, you chose the galaxies.

There was only ink between us.  
  


(and I cried gold when I understood)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the original post on tumblr <http://androbeaurepaire.tumblr.com/post/131174344024/when-i-first-entered-your-workshop-and-agreed-to>


	4. Sketchbook - Oldies #1 Sonny's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER, omg. It has been a super long while, and I am really sorry. Between IRL and other projects I had absolutely zero time to work on this story, but now that Muse is (mostly) focusing I think we're gonna be able to move forward with the real plot. (Because yes, there is a plot).
> 
> As you might have noticed, the chapter titles have changed a bit. The way I chose to tell this story -through art and snipets- actually allows for a lot of freedom, and I thought it was a bit restraining to stick with the "one chapter, one pic" only format. And since this chapter is actually the first one in which we get some character backstory, I decided to try something new. Hope you guys are gonna like it. 
> 
> /!\ WARNING /!\ This chapter deals with two of the main characters' common past, when they were respectively 15 and 16. And like all teenagers, they did a lot of INCREDIBLY STUPID shit. Please do not try at home what is depicted down there, which is the most unsanitary and dangerous thing ever when it comes to tattooing.

  
  
  
  
'Sonny's ?'  
  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'What happened back there ?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Lot of stuff, actually. Mostly, Charlie broke my nose, and we almost gave each other tetanus.'  
  
  
  


  
  
  
'I thought that was a boys' home.'  
  
  
'It was. Guess _Charlie_ was not a girl enough name for them to care when they sent her there.'  
  
  
'What did she do ?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'And what did YOU do ?'  
  
  
'Well, we both wanted to be Batman, you know ? Guess she never really forgave me for kissing Robin first.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are curious, you can actually see what Charlie tattooed on Dean back then in chapter 3 ;) What Dean tattooed on Charlie in return is quite easy to figure out once you found it.


	5. Burnt Canvas - Oldies #2 Wind Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously don't know what happened there. I hadn't planned at all to talk about Dean and Benny's past in the next chapter, and then BAM. Muse threw me a curveball. 
> 
> So here have a bit of angst, way sonner than anticipated. I'm really sorry.

  
  
'So what, you lost your North, Lafitte ? Who's that, uh ? Esther ? Emily ?'  
  
'Et si tu la fermais ?'  
  
'Dude, you stink. Just go home.'  
  
  
  
'What about that one ?'  
  
'Doesn't belong.'  
  
  
  
  
_'Really, Dean ? REALLY ? With BENNY ?'_  
  
  
And after a while... that starts wearing on you. Right ?  
  
  
  
(and I cried gold when I understood)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And since it did happen, tags have been a tad updated :)


	6. Burnt Canvas - Oldies #3 One for all and all for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in the saddle. And I'm kinda proud of this one, for once. 
> 
> Warning : actual plotline happens in this chapter.

_"You can't pay for your family's actions, Dean. Neither can you go back on what you did. You all made a choice. There is nothing I can do about that."_  
  
  
  
  
_"What I am offering, however, is a promise. If you agree to sign this..."_  
  
  
  
  
_"... you will never kill again."_

 

 

 

 

~*~

  
  
"Cas, there is something you should know about me. This model deal... canvas deal... or whatever it is that you want this to be about. Before we decide anything, you gotta know. I'm already under contract."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, updated the tags a bit ;)


	7. Sketchbook - Inspiration #2 Der Erlkönig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, angst happened outside of my control. Help.
> 
> Warning : Cas pain, this time. And we're only starting for him, too.

_Who rides, so late, through night and wind?_  
  


 

 _'Why is it unfinished ?_  
  
_-What ?_  
  
_-The tree. On your back. It looks like... I dunno._  
  
_-Like it grew up on nothing ?_  
  
_-Maybe, yeah. That, and..._ (I couldn't even gesture the feeling since you told me to stay still) _You know. Like there is supposed to be something else with that tree._  
  
_-I'm working on it._  
  
_-That's why you paint so much of them, all the time ?'_  
  
  
  
_'What are you looking for, Cas ?_  
  
_-I told you. Inspiration.'_  
  
  
  
_In his arms, the child was dead._  
  
  
  
(and I cried gold when I understood)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First line and second to last line are from Goethe's poem "Der Erlkönig" ("The Elvenking" or "The Oak King" depending on the translation).


	8. Sketchbook - Life Study #1 Rogue Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inserts Glados' song "Still Alive" here*
> 
> (Yeah, I know. Four months. BUT this is by far the longest chapter I have ever done... so that must count for something, right ?)
> 
> Warning : Light spoilers for Rogue One. Also, angst *BADOOM TSS*.

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_"Some of us..."_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_"... most of us..."_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_"we've done terrible things on behalf of the Rebellion."_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__   
_"We're spies."_   
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_"Saboteurs."_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
_"Assassins."_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_"Everything I did, I did for the Rebellion."_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_"And..."_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_"...I couldn't face myself if I gave up now."_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_"Welcome home."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's entire text is a direct quote from Rogue One - A Star Wars Story, with some minor adjustments.


End file.
